ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Kerwin Korman
Kerwin Korman was a criminal scientist under the employment of AIM. He was relieved of his position after he attempted to overpower Captain Marvel using experimental armor. In desperation, Kerwin used his last resort and downloaded his memories and consciousness into a robot designated the Doomsday Man. Biography AIM's Place in the World After the Battles of New York and Sokovia, the United States government salvaged what they deemed as materials of a sensitive nature such as Chitauri technology or what remains of Ultron's supply of Vibranium. Utilizing all of these resources, dozens of projects began in an attempt to forge a new breed of weapons that could create a world that does not need the Avengers. One of the companies to assist the government in creating these new weapons was AIM, a company which after the death of Aldrich Killian and the revelation of his illegal operations had been at the mercy of the government for years. Secretly however, HYDRA which had laid dormant inside SHIELD, breathed new life into AIM, including new projects of their own resulting in the creation of new Enhanced soldiers. AIM dispatched scientist Kerwin Korman to assist the United States military in the creation of the new weapons and even experimental suits. Turning into a Criminal Following the introduction of recently recruited Avenger Captain Marvel, Korman sought to use the technology at his disposal to combat the powers of the cosmic hero. Using this technology, Korman managed to make a suit of armor for himself which he christened as the Destructor armor. After he made this armor, he managed to get the attention of Captain Marvel, but in the end she was able to overcome Korman's armor and left him to be arrested by the authorities. AIM looking to restore the image to the public labeled Kerwin Korman as a mentally ill employee and removed him from their ranks. In addition, AIM hired HYDRA assassin Edward Forsyth to have him "taken care of", therefore insuring that any sensitive information that Kerwin may posses does not end up in the hands of the Avengers. Turning into a Doomsday Man Attempting to escape from AIM, Kerwin remained in hiding for weeks looking for a way to escape his predicament. Hearing of an experimental robot that the United States was developing called the Doomsday Man as a mechanical soldier to surpass the Avengers, Kerwin sought to control this robot. He stole technology that HYDRA had used for Arnim Zola, which allow one's brain patterns to be scanned and inserted into a computer so that it might be made into an Artificial Intelligence. Kerwin then infiltrated the military facility and used Zola's technology to upload his mind into the experimental robot. However, Edward Forsyth managed to find him while he was in the middle of downloading his mind into the experimental robot. Forsyth posed as a major of the army and informed the military of Kerwin's presence. The military then proceeded to shoot Kerwin once in the stomach and a second through one of his eyes, killing him instantly. Though his body was dead, his mind or at least part of it was absorbed into the robot. Category:Villains Category:A.I.M. Category:Scientists Category:Kree Experiments Category:Armor Users Category:Terrorists Category:Government Officials Category:HYDRA Experiments